


Rough Playin'

by Nezanie



Category: RWBY
Genre: AU, F/F, Freestylemartialarts!Weiss, Personal Trainer!Yang, kickboxing champion!Yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezanie/pseuds/Nezanie
Summary: 22 year old local kickboxing champion Yang gets the surprise of her life flirting with a beautiful, shorty who she just had to underestimate, didn’t she? Turns out her new crush Weiss can and will give Yang a challenge of a lifetime. And that kind of thrill? Yang loves it!
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 22





	Rough Playin'

**Author's Note:**

> I have meant to write this fic for ages and here it is.  
> In honor of the people who gave me this idea and the fact I did not get into the freezerburn zine(which you all should go check out!!!). Here I am trying harder for next time!

A lazy morning was a blessing of a rare treat; Yang’s father Tai would repeatedly tell her.Every single morning as they were clocking in, every day for twenty two long years, 6am sharp. Tai was more punctual than the alarm she set on her scroll. Today, it was not that day as Tai had to deal with the pick up of the dumbbells they had been waiting on. She could already imagine how her father spat and chewed out some poor managers.

Yang scoffed as she cleaned up the gym before opening time, wondering why he couldn’t see why obliterating some poor bloke with word plays was going to help. Their delivery had been late: no biggie! They still had their old set to work with and they could make due.

‘Dad can be such a busybody,’ she thought admiring her job with a satisfied smile. The only thing left for her surroundings was to show her reflection with their new shine. 

“Equipment cleaning and maintenance check, dust dusted and floors washed,” Yang clapped her hands turning around to exit the practice room, “I think I can tell the guys we can open up.” Yang made to retrieve her scroll from her locker and checked the time ignoring the omonimous, little black cloud above the clock.

“And it’s still 6.30am, maybe I could sweep entrance one more time,” she mumbled. Yang hated waiting more than she disliked cleaning duty.

A few hours later the bored woman dropped the broom having swept the entrance of their gym for the third time. She even managed to make their trophies shine so bright basking in the gym’s lights after polishing them thoroughly. 

Yang groaned with every howl of the wind and wondered if her dad was just getting old. Lazy mornings were just plain and simply boring. Barely any customers, most of their clients would be at work, the students would be studying rather than braving the sudden chill that fell down with the cold, heavy rain. The horrid weather deterred anybody who could possibly be free to come over and Yang Xiao Long would be yawning enough for her jaw to feel like it would soon break off. She hated front desk duty but it was her turn and she was a perfectionist at heart. 

She couldn’t count on Ruby either, her sister was barely coming out of her room to prepare in order to get through her finals. She was practically tasting the sweet taste of freedom as summer broke the chains on Ruby’s fun loving side.

‘Maybe I shouldn’t take over the family business,’ she thought dejectedly; if only she could get in some training sessions done she’d feel better but her early afternoon appointments had already postponed their sessions. She loved helping out customers, the social kind of business of a personal trainer suited her just fine.  
To boot there wouldn’t be any tournaments being held for a while but if she wanted to keep her title for another year especially for the gym’s rep there couldn’t be time to turn lax. ‘And then again I do love a good, thrilling competition.’

“Oh to heck with it, nobody is gonna come by in this weather,” Yang grumbled, stomping to one of the free training rooms. She could always check back on the front desk in the breaks between her exercises. 

Yang must have been on her third set of warm up stretches when their first customer came in. Later, when she would tell her best friend Blake, she was quite frank about her encounter with the woman who obviously had to be her soulmate: Yang would not be exaggerating when she said she felt the spark of love. Blake didn’t seem amused that she used her favourite book’s description for Yang’s newfound crush.

Yang hopped and skipped out of the training room -stopping only to pick up her water bottle and towel - having heard the door close with a crash thanks to a gust of whining wind. She frowned at the thought of the madman going out in this storm to visit a gym.  
It was probably the attire that first caught her eye followed by the most strikingly white hair that she had ever seen on anybody younger than seventy which made her doubletake. She bit her tongue but couldn’t help her thoughts from tumbling about her head. She couldn't help it, even the large white duffle bag’s emblem - that gave her a strange, nagging feeling - was a snowflake. 

‘Did a snowwoman just come in or what?’ she mused, eyeing the short skirt and sleeveless top. Yang was similarly dressed in her training shorts and sports gym top: she had turned on the heating as much as possible and the sight of this woman still made her shiver.

Her eyes moved to the window where the tree in front of their gym was flailing frantically against the wind trying not to get dislodged from its place. The plant had been there for years growing almost as high as the building and usually was as solid as they came. The sky wasn’t painting a better picture, grey and somber with clouds that threatened a storm that would not pass for a while yet. It was after all: wintertime. It wasn’t Atlas level of horrifyingly harsh and unjustly cold but Patch’s winter wonderland liked to try and compete.

Yang patted the sweat off her body with her towel, watching the guest look around at the reception. She snapped herself out of the trance cleaning her chin from an inattentive swig of water noting how rude she was being to a potential customer.

“Goodmorning,” she said in a jovial tone, vying for attention. She walked to the counter and dropped her bottle.“Can I help you?”

The other spun round in one fluid motion, the woman’s wide eyes narrowed into a judgemental stare and Yang jumped a little; taken aback by what she took as animosity. She hadn’t been expecting such a strong glare and impassiveness from a person who gave her a very different first impression of being petite and dainty. Her eyes were absolutely striking, a radiant, crystal clear blue that reminded her of the open, vacant sky with a depth. Yang thought this girl could not be bound by anything or anyone. It turned her brain into mush. At least that’s the excuse she used when she blubbered in front of her customer.

“I, er, uh,” she spluttered, making the other frown inquisitively. 

The beautiful stranger smiled, politely ignoring - and Yang was thankful for it - the silly welcome, “I was wondering if I could ask about the subscriptions you offer, perhaps a trial period? Would that be a week?”

“Yeah sure, what do you need?” she lied like the smitten dumbass she was. Their packages started from monthly and they had no ‘trail runs’ to offer. Technically, she could point out their daily packages or the ‘pay per class’ system but those were pricey in order to give a little push in the direction of said packages and secure a little income. 

‘What Dad doesn’t find out about won't hurt him,! Yang bit her cheek and decided she’d deal with her dad later. So much for keeping an iron fist with customers.

“I’d like to try out your facilities for now,” she responded and gave a quick look around, “Is it always this quiet?”

“Not always, the weather doesn’t really help...” Yang grumbled a little bit miffed by the remark, she was proud of their place, it wasn’t the biggest gym, that was true. They had something else to vouch on: their solid team and personalised training sessions in order to cater for their client’s needs. “We’ve got a really sports physiotherapist and personal trainer on board, Pyrrha Nikos, so we do get busy with the appointments but we never let a crowd accumulate if we can.”

“Oh, Ms Nikos is quite a name to have on board,” she said, the slightly impressed look was enough to stroke Yang’s ego even if it wasn’t her own reputation being lauded. “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean any disrespect, I really just enjoy being...on my own sometimes.” 

She exhaled, her troubled look made Yang feel a little bad, otherwise their prospective client seemed pleased by the prospect of a little peace and quiet. She quickly tried to change the subject, “Should I pay a deposit?”

“Why don’t I show you around For now? You could try our place out for the day and think about the package deals we offer later?” Yang offered, swiftly grabbing a leaflet from behind the counter and handing it over to the surprised woman. At the back of her mind she could already see Tai grabbing her by the collar and possibly firing her, throwing his daughter out quite literally with a swift soar out of the building, head first. Thankfully he wasn’t there to witness the hot mess his child was when flirting. “We can always talk about the technicalities later?”

“Oh, that’s nice of you,” she murmured, looking a little pensive. Her eyes moved behind Yang raised a brow, there was just a cabinet with their gym’s trophies behind her. Why would she be staring off into space, right now?Sliding the leaflet into her duffle bag’s pocket she made up her mind, “I’d like that, actually.”

“The introductions are in order! I’m Yang, Yang Xiao Long,” she grinned, tying her hair back into a ponytail. She hated having to pull it up however having it pulled off in a heated match made her even more irate and the gym had its fair share of people challenging Yang. The girl made it a point to leave it tied when she worked. “Shall I show you to the changing rooms?” 

Yang bowed low; gestured into the direction of the first room of their improvised tour at the same time. After a second, she looked up and winked playfully. “This way madam…?”  
It did at least cause the other to laugh at her antics although she seemed to be resisting the urge to readily roll her eyes. The cute frown was kind of misleading.

“I’m Weiss, uh?” she seemed uncertain as she spoke, biting her lip. It was like she was waiting for the boogeyman to come out and sweep her away. Yang tilted her head before her eyes widened in surprise as Weiss curtsied; the action making the giddy blonde beam even more openly. The good atmosphere they had going also made Yang a little impatient as she waited for Weiss to get changed. 

‘I had to meet somebody that’s my type now didn’t I? It just had to be at work,’ Yang growled to herself, squatting in front of the changing rooms and glaring daggers at Neptune. The poor bloke who just happened to be passing by retrieving some equipment for the few brave souls who had ventured out to get their daily cardiac lessons. She didn’t appreciate his laughing knowingly. He’d be going through 20 questions in his head for the next time the gang met up for a drink. She’d better expect to be interviewed, his expression said it all.

She didn’t quite understand why his jaw suddenly dropped to the floor until she was called.

“Everything alright?”

Yang scrambled up to her feet pushing against the wall and nodded fervently. Weiss had crouched peeking at her face; a little too closely and caught her by surprise. “Oh! Yea, totally fine!” 

“That’s great!” she beamed. Weiss’ eyes darted about in search for a lifeline. Yang chuckled, wondering if this confidant looking girl was actually a little shy and decided to pull her back into the conversation.

“Nice outfit you got there,” Yang coughed nervously, crossing her arms to appear nonchalant as the girl twisted inspecting her outfit slowly from one side and then the other side. The shorts and shirtless sleeve looked pricey even at a glance, the logo on the arms and the thighs was pretty familiar, it must have belonged to an opposing team Yang’s own fought against but even then she couldn’t pin it down. 

‘Does she like winter that much?’ Yang drew the one conclusion on Weiss’ likes and moved. It wasn’t abnormal that people from other gyms visited theirs considering their team was above average. So to heck with it.

She didn’t think much about it beyond a small note: the pretty snowflake suited Weiss a lot however the shiver that ran down her spine at the sight of all the bare skin still had her thanking the advent that was the central heating system most modern buildings had installed. 

‘Although…’ her eyes ventured to the creamy white legs, muscles tense and skin gleaming with the suppleness of youth, ‘I don’t mind the view,’

“We should...move,” Yang smiled tersely, trying hard not to have her sight stick to certain dangerous areas and appear as a creep. It wouldn’t do as a first impression.

Thankfully the tour took her mind off the healthy carnal desires of young adulthood. It was pleasant and fun, walking through the different sections of their gym with someone so serious and engaging. Weiss listened to her explanations intently, offering queries and every now and then even some interesting advice. She obviously was acquainted with using all sorts of equipment. Yang had an eye for trained individuals and though petite, she was certain Weiss worked out regularly. There was a certain intense fervour and vigour shown off her gait. Weiss held herself straight as an arrow and prouder than a lion.

‘Maybe an ice skater?’ Yang thought to herself as they made their way to one of the more open and spacious rooms they usually used for one to one training. It was the last place to show off in their quick look around.

“Fancy a match?” Weiss surprised her before she could say anything, leaned into Yang innocently enough to be obviously on purpose. Her arms locked behind her back to emphasize virtuous intentions like a child caught stealing candy.

Yang gladly closed off a little more distance with a curious expression and a cocky grin. She simply thought: Weiss is attractive, she was pretty good looking and cute so she could go easy on her. They made a nice pair, they had some good fun why end it? There was no reason she should refuse a little game between them when they had such good chemistry. She didn’t expect an explosive reaction or anything like a prodigy straight out of a kung fu movie her dad liked to watch. Perhaps that had been her mistake when deliberately ignoring the nagging feeling at the back of her mind.

“Sure, I have time for a little spar,” she replied chirpily. Dumbassary shining through the self assured smile. Her sister would probably call her a fool. 

“You’re a pro aren’t you? Some of the trophies displayed by the reception are yours.” She commented offhandedly. Easily and with the flexibility of a cat ready to hunt for some mice started some warm up exercises Weiss was performing some exemplary splits. This skill wasn’t Yang’s forte, her muscles were loose enough but she was pretty sure her new acquaintance was showing off those lovely, milky, beautifully firm thighs. And there was no way it wasn’t on purpose.

‘Focus Yang,’ she blinked away, scoffing at her childish crush on someone she barely knew. ‘What are you some blind in love teen romance novel protagonist from Blake’s books? Come one! be cool!’

“Kickboxing! I’ve won my fair share of tournaments!” She replied, feeling pretty good about herself especially when Weiss hummed: a sultry low sound. She was definitely impressed by her record and didn’t comment or say anything else to Yang up until they started their match.

“Oh, don’t hold back for me please! I do some martial arts myself.” She said vaguely before they faced each other. The giggle she let out was a little ominous.

Yang had decided to go ignore that remark completely so, in retrospect, she really should’ve seen it coming. She had noted all those oddities: Weiss’ athletic figure, the way she held showed a level of control on her body that didn’t come without ample training. Halfway through a series of light jabs at one another, when they were both intent on sizing each other up Yang should’ve raised her guard. It might have already been too late by then.

Yang considered herself pretty fast, her reflexes were nothing to scoff at even when going at it lazily but she also knew how far her strength and body could give her if she wanted. Control had come with years of practice and she had become wise enough to know her limits and that of others. She knew she should’ve made quick work of amateurs. She thought Weiss was probably an athlete of some kind but never thought she could be in her same category or level. Usually people who weren’t used to fighting shouldn’t have had that much of a reaction time that she’d manage to confuse a kickboxing champion.  
Yang used her usual trick which left newbies breathless. The high kick she aimed would have stopped by her head and sent a thrill down any other beginner’s body. However when she halted Weiss was nowhere to be found and the next thing she knew her vision blurred with sudden, dizzying motion.

‘What just happened?’ she groaned loudly, her body reacting before her mind could.

Yang finally acknowledged the sharp pain in her back right before the thought flitted through her mind. The daze she had been made to plummet into made her feel she left another self behind where she had once been standing, her body had already been floored so fast without even noticing. Served her right for understimating her opponent, no matter how cute the girl was or flirty she needed to be to impress that had been rather dumb of her. And she hated being stereotyped as some dumb blonde.

‘So much for all those A’s I got at school!’ Yang whined even more loudly at the thought of how she made a fool of herschel. She was not quite ready to open her eyes yet, raising her arm to cover her eyes with. Trying to nurse her battered ego along with taking a minute recuperating from the fall wasn’t that easy when she heard a flutter of titters in the background, ‘Shit, I definitely looked anything but cool.’

An adorable snort finally broke out followed by a string of giggles that could no longer be held back and forced Yang to curiously peek from below the shelter of her arm. 

“I think I was a little unfair,” Weiss kneeled down, eyes glistening cutely with tears. She settled next to a severely baffled Yang’s head, pressing a hand gently against her forehead, “You’ll have to forgive me, you didn’t notice and it has been a long time that my family’s fame hasn’t muddled any friendly interactions I’ve had.”

“Huh? HUH?” Yang reached up to take Weiss' hand in hers so she was helped to sit up, “I...You’re…?”

“Weiss Schnee, my elder sister might be in your same division, I’m not sure?” she tapped her chin. She was very sure. Winter was her sworn rival.

“Winter Schnee, yeah, right. We have had friendly matches before,” Yang grimaced a little before her face managed a sheepish smile. That woman had been difficult for her to deal with, one of the few to knock her out for minutes. The Schnee family was pretty famous in her line of work, pro athletes don't begin to describe them. It was just that the few matches she had with Winter told Yang enough about how tired out she was. If Weiss was her younger sister, “So I take it you’re…”

“I usually compete in freestyle martial arts, so we probably never met, but yes I’m one of those Schnee’s.” She huffed haughtily, looking like a princess whose magic ride had just left her stranded.

Yang frowned, she didn’t know what was going on with her family but a rich girl coming all the way to an unknown gym when she obviously had her own at home. Heck, she probably had a gym just for herself. Maybe even next to her own for convenience sake. At least that was what Yang knew of the Schnees with their own brands of sportswear and equipment, she didn’t think they wouldn’t have anything less than the country’s finest private trainers and all the facilities of the world at their disposal. “You say it like it’s a bad thing!” 

“Well, you know it’s not easy to make friendsh - !” Weiss gaped at her. Clearly many other’s opinions had differed from Yang.

Yang raised a leg so she could put her chin on her kneecap and gave her a toothy grin.

Weiss repeated after her, slowly as if to make sure she had not misheard, “It’s not...a bad thing?”

“Nah, you’re pretty cool, I mean you swung me to the ground or something? My memory is all fuzzy from the hit,” Yang made a show of pouting, rubbing a spot on her head, “Think you can remedy with a date, maybe a drink after training if you like?”

“Oh my!” Weiss babbled, shaking her head. “And I almost felt sorry for dropping your sorry but to the ground, that’s some service you offer Ms Xiao Long!” 

“Only to those who make me fall hard!” Yang winked before laughing at her own joke, a loud guffaw with her head leaning back for effect, “Got it?.”

Weiss pursed her lips, crossing her arms trying to appear as annoyed at possible and she still ended up looking quite bemused despite it all.

Yang settled back crossing her legs, “I do mean it, Ms Schnee, I’d like to see you again,”

This seemed to please Weiss as she moved to sit a little closer to Yang, their arms touched and she made a show of sighing, “I hope you can choose a place that’ll impress me more than your fighting, but I’ll have you know I’ll make you work for it!”

“Ouch!” Yang held her heart falling to her back in a mood for such theatrics, “I’ll be sure to sweep you off your feet! What do you have in mind?” 

“The next tournament is in a month, isn’t it?” Weiss watched Yang’s reaction from the corner of her eye. She leaned down to put her chin in her hand.

Yang was intrigued, if not a little suspicious, “If you’re asking me to meet in the finals and beat you we’ve got one problem. We’re in different weight groups, not to mention I’m a kickboxing champion, not freestyle!”

“Oh it’s not just me you have to beat technically…” Weiss snickered into her hand.

Yang didn’t like where this was going even if it was incredibly hot. Actually, a part of her loved this new outcome. Her lips twitched blooming into a thrilled, slightly fearful smile. “You want me to get that belt away from your sister, don’t you?”

Weiss clapped her hand on Yang’s cheek causing her to scoff but at least she had guessed right. Weiss was already walking away towards the door when Yang got up to her feet. 

“I’ll look forward to your match, Miss Xiao Long!” she teased, jumping up to her feet and moving towards the door, “You’ll only get a date if you place higher than me but you’ll have to beat Winter for that!”

“You sound awfully sure you’ll place pretty high.” Yang commented, grinding her teeth. Weiss would place in the top three for sure. She’d tasted her prowess firsthand and it was no amateurish skill.

“Oh, I will!” Weiss turned her head to look back, Yang could see enough of a confident smile that it left her needing for more. Wanting to win against all odds!

This was all so deliciously good! Yang was beyond ecstatic, the thrill was getting to her head. “You can bet on having the best date of your life, Ms Schnee, because I won’t be losing!” she declared to the chorus of juvenile, entertained laughter of her flirt.

‘Laugh all you want, I’ll make you mine!’


End file.
